De maldiciones y promesas
by nancyl1313
Summary: El gran Jaken no es una niñera ¡no señor! Se repetía constantemente el demonio para sus adentros, aunque los hechos y los dos pequeños infantes que lo acompañan en medio del bosque hablan de una situación bien diferente, solo podía pensar en que momento el mundo había decidido perder la poca cordura que tenía y dejarlo en aquella disparatada situación.


Disclaimer, InuYasha y todos sus magníficos personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi yo solo escribo esta historia con propósitos recreativos.

Esta es mi primera incursión en el fandom de InuYasha inspirada por unas tiernas ilustraciones que vi en Facebook que me llevaron a preguntarme ¿Qué pasaría si Sesshomaru fuera niño por un día? Con esa idea rondándome la cabeza comencé la escritura de esta historia en la cual me he divertido bastante, además me encantó la idea de desarrollar un muy tierno Sesshomaru x Rin.

Espero que disfrutes la lectura y si te gusta lo que leíste no olvides dejar un comentario con tus impresiones acerca de la historia estaría eternamente agradecida.

**De maldiciones y promesas**

Jaken observaba entre indignado y molesto la última artimaña de Naraku para derrotar al grupo de Inuyasha y de paso a su gran señor Sesshomaru, en ese momento el pequeño hombre solo puede apretar con fuerza su preciado báculo sin saber qué hacer en aquella situación, además también siente unas terribles ganas de asesinar a quien se le cruce en el camino...

El gran Jaken no es una niñera ¡no señor! Se repetía constantemente para sus adentros, aunque los hechos y los dos pequeños infantes que lo acompañan en medio del bosque hablan de una situación bien diferente, solo podía pensar en que momento el mundo había decidido perder la poca cordura que tenía y dejarlo en aquella disparatada situación.

…

Esa misma mañana un poco antes del amanecer, rememoraba, el amo Sesshomaru había sentido el olor de Naraku y sin perder tiempo comenzó una de sus habituales persecuciones, lo que no se esperaban era encontrarse con el grupo de Inuyasha siguiendo el mismo rastro, todos eran conscientes de que lo mas probable era que estaban corriendo a una de las acostumbradas trampas del enemigo.

La batalla inició y un gran derroche de técnicas, provocaciones e insultos venían de los contrincantes como era habitual en esas situaciones ¿Quién diría que en esta ocasión la araña los atacaría con algo verdaderamente problemático?

Para resumir la historia y ahorrarnos un montón de explicaciones innecesarias Naraku había utilizado algún extraño tipo de maleficio que había convertido a Sesshomaru en un pequeño infante de no mas de siete u ocho años, un pequeño y lindo cachorro de larga cabellera plateada, piel pálida, grandes ojos dorados y rostro angelical, aparentemente incapaz de medir los peligros de la situación en la que se encontraba, pero que no dejaban de ser bastante peligroso a pesar de su tamaño u apariencia.

La verdad sea dicha el pequeño Sesshomaru había logrado escapar de Naraku gracias a la ayuda de su medio hermano, los amigos de este y la oportuna aparición de Koga el cual no paro de burlarse del infante (el lobo recordaría ese día durante muchos años y las actitudes del mocoso arrogante se le hicieron lo mas de divertidas), logrando la antipatía absoluta del adorable cachorro el cual mascullo algo sobre lo maleducados que eran los lobos.

Minutos después de la partida de los lobos y evaluando la situación notaron que lo peor no era la apariencia del Daiyokai, fue comprobar que en efecto se comportaba como un infante de la edad que aparentaba tener en ese momento, la falta de memoria sobre quien era en la actualidad o los amigos y aliados que lo acompañaban. Simplemente preguntó por su madre, con una vocecita fría, tranquila y con cierto tono autoritario que no se correspondía con su dulce apariencia (el condenado niño inspiraba respeto y ternura en partes iguales).

Aunque no toda la situación era del todo desfavorecedora ya que su brazo perdido ahora estaba regenerado, eso sí ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a especular que pasaría con este cuando las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Además sus espadas aunque peligrosas y fuera de su alcance parecían obedecerle independientemente de su estado emocional o físico, aunque por las dudas y sobre todo por seguridad Miroku y Jaken colocaron algunos pergaminos para contener a Tokijin.

Kagome y Sango solo querían abrazar a aquel tímido y lindo niño que las observaba con sus grandes y expectante ojos ambarinos, Miroku se preguntaba si podía llevar al infante a alguna aldea cercana ya que sería una excelente ayuda a la hora de conocer alguna dama (esa apariencia tan tierna no debía ser desaprovechada), Jaken estaba pasmado, a Shippo francamente le desagradaba alguien tan "llamativo" y "estirado", mientras que Rin se preguntaba si podía jugar con el amo Sesshomaru antes de que volviera a la normalidad.

Inuyasha no sabía que pensar, el inocente y aparentemente educado mocoso no se correspondía con el concepto de Sesshomaru que se había forjado durante toda su vida, el niño no era aquel psicópata estirado que aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para matarlo, aunque viniendo de su medio hermano era mejor ser prevenidos… no dejaba de analizar el asunto cuando de repente se sintió observado y noto la mirada llena de respeto y curiosidad que le dirigía su hermano _"mayor",_ el cual le pregunto por su espada y le _"agradeció"_ por salvar la vida del próximo lord del oeste, Inuyasha no fue capaz de lanzar alguno de sus comentarios fuera de lugar e iniciar una de sus acostumbradas peleas no solo por el hechizo de la sacerdotisa que lo dejo enterrado en el suelo, sino más bien gracias a la sorpresa ante la actitud de aquel "mocoso" tal vez su hermano no era tan malo después de todo.

Aunque el peor momento del día para el viejo Jaken fue cuando lo dejaron encargado del cuidado y seguridad de su señor y de la pequeña Rin.

\- Venerable anciano, necesitamos que te encargues de Sesshomaru y de la pequeña Rin. En este momento lo más prudente es que ningún enemigo lo vea en ese estado, sin contar que nosotros avanzaremos más rápido en nuestra búsqueda si no tenemos que preocuparnos de la seguridad de Sesshomaru – Miroku aunque calmado demostraba su preocupación.

\- ¡Pero yo no soy ningún niñero! Y ¿Por qué tengo que encargarme de ese asunto? ¿no sería mejor viajar en grupo? – solo atina a observar a la versión infantil de su amo, el cual lo miraba con algo de malicia e intercambiando algunas palabras con Rin que no logra escuchar, esa actitud solo puede significar problemas y siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. – además ustedes siempre andan con la cría de zorro – dice eso ultimo mirando a Shippo con desagrado.

\- ¡No me metas en eso! ¡yo no soy ningún irresponsable y descuidado niño! – dice Shippo, no le gustan las comparaciones con el perro-príncipe-mimado – ya suficiente tenemos con cuidar a Inuyasha, no necesitamos de otro perro pulgoso y temerario en el grupo.

\- Viejo Jaken, necesitamos que vigiles a Sesshomaru, en el estado en que se encuentra no sería más que un estorbo, ya viste como actuó en medio de una batalla y lo más probable es que salte ante cualquier provocación sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, nosotros continuaremos el camino por nuestra cuenta, Shippo será nuestra responsabilidad, aunque es menor es mucho más responsable que ese temerario cachorro y a diferencia de Rin es capaz de velar por su propia seguridad – dice Sango, señalando a Rin la cual hablaba rápidamente ante la mirada curiosa de Sesshomaru, a su parecer él no parece estar preparado para una batalla y se pregunta en que momento su personalidad cambio, era un niño tan tranquilo, tímido y bueno.

\- Debemos averiguar el método que lo devolverá a la normalidad en el menor tiempo posible y sin exponerlo ¿acaso piensas llevar al "pequeño" Sesshomaru a su propia muerte? – dice Kagome, con una expresión pensativa. Mientras controla sus ganas de abrazar a aquellos niños tan tiernos, en su cabeza ya está emparejando a los infantes.

\- Pero yo podría ser de ayuda y encargarme de algunas cosas, no soy el niñero de ningún mocoso – replica el sapo, con mirada desesperada imaginando lo que se le vendría si acepta esa parte del trato y observando a Sesshomaru absorto ante el parloteo de Rin, el panorama luce cada vez peor y no cree ser la criatura adecuada para vigila a "aquel infante".

\- Te vas a encargar de ellos es lo mas seguro, no pienso escuchar ninguna queja de tu parte, esta es la mejor solución, además te doy mi palabra de que lo regresaremos a la normalidad – dice Inuyasha dándole a entender que no desea escuchar sus reparos y quejas.

\- Está bien pero mas te vale que encuentren la manera de regresar al amo bonito a la normalidad. – dice resignado Jaken, está seguro que le esperan unos días muy difíciles.

Jaken sale de su recuerdo mascullando palabras de enojo, no han pasado ni diez minutos de la partida del grupo de Inuyasha y ya se siente cansado y fastidiado, no han pasado ni diez minutos y nota con terror que ninguno de los infantes a su cuidado se encuentra a la vista, en definitiva él no es ningún niñero y solo pude pensar en las horribles cosas que podrían pasarle a cualquiera de ellos, el que le desagrade la idea de cuidarlos no significa que desee que algo malo les suceda, además el amo bonito está en la capacidad de defenderse mientras que Rin solo es una simple cría humana.

En ese momento Jaken inicia su propia búsqueda.

…

Sesshomaru medita la situación en la que se encuentra, no entiende del todo las explicaciones dadas por la humana de extrañas vestimentas antes de partir, aunque le presta algo de atención al notar que es la _"líder"_ de aquel curioso grupo, dado el hechizo que practica sobre el otro perro y que aquel pequeño yokai verde termina obedeciendo sus órdenes sin mayor resistencia, será un niño pero reconoce la autoridad cuando la ve y nota que tal vez sea mala idea llevarle la contraria, ella parece peligrosa.

Pero capta algunas cuestiones fundamentales entre lo que escucha en las conversaciones de los adultos, en primer lugar al parecer ese Hanyo es hermano suyo (cosa que no le extraña del todo dadas las habladurías del palacio sobre las aventuras de su padre, al menos parece alguien "decente", aunque nunca lo aceptara bajo ninguna circunstancia), en segundo lugar que algo parece estar mal consigo mismo (aunque no logra entender que exactamente) y tercero que no lo dejaran participar de la próxima aventura básicamente lo dejaron relegado al cuidado de un sirviente y en la compañía de una extraña niña humana, mientras que el zorrito era llevado con el otro grupo…

\- Disculpe señor Sesshomaru, tal vez sea mala idea alejarnos de Jaken-sama – dice Rin algo nerviosa al notar que la caminata silenciosa de su señor los ha alejado del claro donde se encontraban.

\- …

Por primera vez en ese día Sesshomaru se fija detenidamente en su acompañante, una pequeña niña humana que le había estado hablando y nunca se separó de su lado desde su llegada a aquel lugar, ella es diferente a cualquier humano que ha visto antes (algunos guerreros) y no encaja con las descripciones dadas por los sirvientes en palacio de aquellas criaturas, ella es llamativa con aquel quimono naranja manchado de tierra, sus pies descalzos, una pequeña coleta que se le hace lo mas de tierna, unos ojos castaños llenos de asombro y una sonrisa totalmente sincera y alegre en su rostro. Además ella tiene un olor bastante agradable que le recuerda el rocío en el bosque y las flores silvestres, mas algo que no logra determinar bien, por primera vez en mucho tiempo siente verdadera curiosidad por algo o alguien, tal vez estar en esa disparatada situación no es del todo malo.

La mente de Rin al igual que la de su señor era un hervidero de ideas, aunque esta muy preocupada por el estado de él no puede negar que esa apariencia es de lo mas de tierna, con esos grandes ojos ambarinos, sus facciones redondeadas y esa carita de niño bueno, también nota esos pequeños mohines que hace cada vez que es contrariado por las palabras de los adultos, ella no entiende muchas cosas pero puede comprender un poco su frustración al ser dejado atrás por ser _"simplemente un niño"_.

Ella es consiente en su mente infantil que no podrá llevarlo a una gran aventura o guiarlo hasta el escondite de algún tesoro, tampoco que pueda pelear como lo hace la sacerdotisa, pero cree que en ese momento es la única que lo entiende aunque sea un poco y que encontrara la manera de ayudarlo o al menos hacerle compañía, ya que tiene el deseo de devolverle aunque sea un poco de las cosas que ha hecho por ella, ya que él le dio el mundo el día que la revivió, así que espera al menos mostrarle una parte de el.

\- No estoy insinuando que el señor Sesshomaru sea débil o una mala compañía, pero al menos deberíamos avisarle a Jaken-sama, a él no le gusta cuando desaparezco de su vista, se preocupa mucho por mi seguridad. – dice Rin, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- El sirviente debería ser capaz de seguir nuestro rastro si es competente – dice algo aburrido, la verdad no le apetece la compañía del viejo amargado y piensa confundir su rastro.

\- Además que el amo tiene poderosos enemigos, no me gustaría que algo malo le pasara, no podría ayudarle en una batalla – continua Rin, su voz era suave y su tono algo apenado.

\- Soy completamente capaz de cuidarme solo y de evitar que algo malo te pace, además la sacerdotisa solo nos prohibió seguirla a ella y su grupo, no explorar la zona – Sesshomaru trata de convencer a su acompañante, le apetece algo de compañía, _su compañía_ – además tengo curiosidad por saber qué hace una niña humana entre yokais.

Rin lo observa pensativa con una de sus manos sobre su barbilla, trata de meditar las cosas y ser un "poco responsable" aunque en realidad por su edad no es capaz de dimensionar todos los peligros, además siempre y cuando este con su señor las cosas estarían bien ¿Qué cosas malas podrían suceder?

\- Está bien Señor Sesshomaru ¡pero nada de buscar peleas! y si vemos algo peligroso simplemente huimos – contesta Rin bastante animada – ¿A dónde nos dirigimos ahora?

\- Busquemos algo de comer, mi padre me dijo que los humanos necesitan comer más seguido que nosotros – Dijo Sesshomaru, fingiendo desinterés – además por el camino puedes contar tu historia, aunque no es que me interese particularmente.

Los dos infantes continuaron con su tranquila caminata por el bosque, el lugar estaba desierto y solo se escuchaban el canto de las aves, el sol lograba traspasar algunas de las ramas de los arboles reflejándose de manera intermitente en la plateada cabellera de Sesshomaru dándole una apariencia etérea que contrastaba con los tonos verdes de la vegetación.

Rin al principio solo podía observar la espalda de él, con el cabello ondeando graciosamente ante la más leve brisa y su estola persiguiéndolo incansablemente y nota no por primera vez las diferencias existentes entre ellos, aunque su señor sea ahora _"solo un niño"_ es mucho más ágil y elegante que ella, además no se nota cansado o tropieza a cada tanto con las raíces, de alguna manera sigue siendo inalcanzable para ella.

Lo que no se esperaba la pequeña humana fue sentir una suave y fría manito que apretaba la suya y que tranquilamente la instaba a seguir caminando a la par de su propietario, una mano diferente a la suya con aquellas garras, pero bastante tangible y real lo cual le recordaba que su señor era alguien accesible y que las diferencias nunca serian insalvables, una gran sonrisa y un leve sonrojo fueron las únicas respuestas que Sesshomaru recibió ante ese raro gesto de su parte.

Las palabras fluían de Rin la cual le hablaba de su vida en la villa humana, la manera en como conoció a su señor (esta parte se le hizo lo mas de delirante al joven) y el viaje que ellos hacían para derrotar a Naraku, al cachorro se le hacían difíciles de creer esas historias fantásticas pero su instinto le decía que debía confiar en ella sobre toda lógica o razón, aunque nunca fue un buen hablador se encontró participando en la conversación y haciendo una que otra pregunta sobre los detalles que le llamaban la atención.

La tarde estaba llegando a su fin y los infantes habían escogido un sitio tranquilo al lado de un arroyo para comer y descansar, Sesshomaru se sintió sorprendido cuando vio a su acompañante pescando (eso no se lo esperaba), contrariado cuando le indico amablemente que recogiera algunas bayas (nadie le daba órdenes) y alagado cuando ella repartió la comida entre ambos, esa era de lejos una de las mejores comidas en las había participado, simplemente estaban sentados en medio de la nada disfrutando de la mutua compañía, y de un tranquilo y cálido silencio, él simplemente pensó que no todo en su vida era tan malo si estaba con personas como ella.

\- Esta es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que como en compañía de alguien, padre siempre está afuera y madre dice que nunca puede dejar sus obligaciones, ahora que lo pienso es la primera vez que como con un amigo – la voz de Sesshomaru es suave y en su tono se siente cierta amargura. – la vida en el palacio es taaan aburrida y tediosa no solo por las clases de protocolo y todas aquellas tonterías, simplemente todos me tratan diferente y esperan muchas cosas de mi solo por ser hijo de mis padres, espero algún día ser reconocido por mi propio poder y logros no solo por ser el hijo de la venerable Inu no Kami y del gran Inu no Taisho. Además quiero viajar, conocer y conquistar el mundo, mientras más lejos este de la vida en palacio mejor.

Sesshomaru no logro escuchar la respuesta de Rin ante sus más profundas ambiciones y planes para el futuro ya que fueron interrumpidos por un ogro negro cuya altura era mayor a la de los árboles de la zona, vestido con un pedazo de tela manchado de sangre que emulaba un kimono, armado con una gran espada y acompañado por un nauseabundo olor a carne podrida, el cual los miraba de una manera bastante siniestra con sus ojos rojos.

\- ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? Nada más y nada menos que un delicioso par de niñas, una está lista para ser devorada no hay como la suave carne de un infante humano, y la otra parece una linda y tierna mascota faldera, nada mejor que un perro dispuesto y entrenado para rastrear presas. – dice el ogro con su voz grave sin ocultar el desprecio y sadismo que caracterizaba a las criaturas de su tipo.

\- queridos hermanos vengan y vean lo que he encontrado – grita a sus espaldas, sin dar tiempo a los infantes a comentar o reaccionar ante su intromisión.

Ante la mirada de Sesshomaru y Rin aparecen otros dos ogros negros uno lleva un hacha y el otro un garrote, sus vestimentas solo podían ser consideradas como taparrabos ya que cubrían lo enteramente esencial, mientras que las miradas de ellos solo podían demostrar el hambre y el desprecio hacia cualquier criatura que tuviera la desdicha de cruzarse en su camino.

\- Un pequeño entremés es lo que has encontrado hermano – responde el del hacha.

\- Una pequeña mascota – concuerda el del garrote.

\- Lo único complicado será repartir la presa – replica el de la espada.

Sesshomaru se siente terriblemente ultrajado no solo por los insultos a su persona, no le agrada el hecho de ser interrumpido, tampoco que amenacen a su acompañante reduciéndola a simple comida, además ¿Qué tenían las personas que lo confundían con una niña? Estaba en medio de su indignación cuando sintió una manita temblorosa agarrando la suya, y el inconfundible olor del miedo proviniendo de Rin la cual estaba aterrada y eso lo pagarían muy caro.

Rin solo puede observar asustada la situación en la que se encuentran ella y su señor, solo había atinado en apretar fuertemente la mano del otro infante sin saber que hacer, en ese momento el cachorro se gira mirándola a la cara, no hay temor en sus facciones solo una férrea determinación y la mirada de alguien que se sabe mas poderoso que su adversario y le dirige unas tranquilas palabras:

\- No te preocupes unas criaturas débiles como esas no son un problema, yo te protegeré así que no tengas miedo Rin, suelta mi mano y espera tranquila a que les cobre su ofensa.

Ella asiente mientras lo mira de frente y reconoce esa mirada fría y llena de orgullo tan común en su forma adulta y que solo puede significar la muerte de sus enemigos, Sesshomaru podrá estar en una forma infantil y ser un poco más accesible, pero hay cosas que nunca cambian. Ella desliza su mano y le susurra un "ten cuidado Sesshomaru" mientras él le da espalda y se encamina a la pelea.

\- Pero que ternura y muestra de cursilería tenemos aquí, sabes una cosa niñata deberías dejar de prometer cosas que no puedes cumplir, un poco de entrenamiento y serás algo útil – dice el ogro de la espada.

\- ¡Oh! Ya entiendo eres un chico y ella es tu novia, con esa cara que te gastas sí que confundes a la gente, no te preocupes al matarla te hacemos un favor ya sabes los de nuestro tipo no deben cruzarse con humanos, aunque algunas hembras son de lo mas de entretenidas para _"jugar"_, pero dudo que un mocoso como tú lo entienda – dice el ogro del garrote, sin esconder el tono lascivo de sus palabras y lamentando que la hembra humana sea tan "pequeña" para esos menesteres.

\- Van a pagar su ofensa con sus vidas – el tono de Sesshomaru es frio y es una sentencia de muerte.

Sin dar tiempo a mas palabras Sesshomaru se lanza sobre la criatura que portaba el hacha, atacando rápido y directo a la extremidad que sostenía el arma cortándola casi hasta el hueso y en medio de un terrible alarido de dolor de su adversario Sesshomaru se impulsa al cuello de este cortándole con sus garras la garganta casi por completo, el ogro cae al piso mientras se ahoga en su propia sangre y trata desesperadamente de detener la hemorragia con el brazo que no ha sufrido daño, aunque las heridas son claramente mortales.

El niño no ha terminado aún con esa presa cuando se escucha un bramido enfurecido por parte del portador de la espada ante la pérdida de su hermano, la criatura trata de cortarlo en la mitad, aunque no contaba con la velocidad del cachorro el cual simplemente le salta elegantemente a la cara y le ejecuta con su pequeña pero certera garra.

El tercero de los ogros aquel que portaba el garrote trata de atacar a Rin como parte de una estrategia desesperada, aunque su intento es detenido por el látigo envenenado de Sesshomaru el cual se enreda en su cuello haciéndola caer estrepitosamente jalado por la descomunal fuerza del infante, mientras Sesshomaru salta sobre el pecho del caído mirándolo fríamente antes de hablar:

\- Dime ¿acaso no querías jugar? Eres una verdadera vergüenza para los de nuestro tipo vencido por un simple cachorro, además nadie ofende a mi compañera en mi presencia – Dice eso ultimo antes de clavar sus garras envenenadas en el pecho de su víctima, sin darle tiempo para contestar o reaccionar, propiciándole una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Sesshomaru observa aburrido su obra esos demonios fueron más débiles de lo que esperaba y no habían significado una buena pelea, ni siquiera podía considerarlos como un entretenimiento, aunque fuera un infante él siempre había sido poderoso, además nunca dejaría pasar ese tipo de insultos contra su persona o contra su acompañante. En ese momento solo le importa Rin, será que ahora le teme como el resto de criaturas que lo han visto luchar en el palacio o sus alrededores ¿lo vera de manera diferente al conocer esa parte de su naturaleza?

Rin solo observaba a su señor en medio de los cadáveres de aquellos ogros que querían lastimarlos, Sesshomaru se ve tan pequeño y frágil en medio de todo, nota como mira sus propias garras antes de caminar con cierta prevención hacia ella ¿acaso cree que le teme? No está segura de como expresar su gratitud así que simplemente lo abrasa y sonríe para él, ante tales atenciones el infante solo puede abrir asombrado sus ojos y disfrutar de aquel contacto.

Los niños prosiguen su camino dejando atrás el sitio de la lucha, internándose de nuevo en el bosque en búsqueda de un refugio para pasar la noche, Sesshomaru medita las cosas y llega a la conclusión de que Rin es increíble: una "frágil" humana que camina a la par de yokais, que es capaz de conseguir su propia comida, de ver maravillada el mundo que la rodea y de dirigirle las mas maravillosas sonrisas, además no le muestra aquel temor reverencial como otros tantos ante las demostraciones de su poder o su linaje, ya que para ella no es el venerable hijo de sus padres o una amenaza a erradicar, simplemente es Sesshomaru. No entiende del todo el cálido sentimiento que le embarga cada vez que ella toma su mano pero es muy, muy agradable.

Mientras toman cobijo en las raíces de un viejo árbol acurrucados uno junto al otro y abrigados por la estola, Sesshomaru tiene una magnífica idea y piensa comentarla antes de caer dormido.

\- Dimen Rin, que piensas hacer en el futuro – Dice Sesshomaru, mirando fijamente la cara de su acompañante.

\- Seguir a Sesshomaru-sama siempre que pueda – contesta una muy adormilada Rin, está cansada pero quiere escuchar las palabras de su señor, además siente las frías manitos de este tomando las suyas.

\- ¿Te gustaría ser mi compañera cuando seamos grandes? así compartiríamos el mismo tiempo y estaríamos siempre juntos – la infantil voz de Sesshomaru es tranquila, muy seria y solemne, mientras mira a Rin fijamente a los ojos – promete que lo serás y estaremos siempre juntos.

\- Lo prometo, si así puedo seguir durante mucho tiempo a su lado – dice Rin mirando los grande ojos ambarinos de su señor y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, por algún motivo siente que esa promesa es especial aunque no entiende la razón, ni lo que él le está pidiendo. Solo puede pensar en el cálido sentimiento que la embarga cada vez que está a su lado.

\- Si es así yo te prometo que te seguiré hasta el mismísimo infierno de ser necesario y me asegurare que seas feliz – sentencia Sesshomaru antes de reprimir un gran bostezo, aunque Rin no entienda del todo la promesa está seguro que de una manera u otra se asegurara que ella la cumpla.

Lentamente los dos infantes caen en la inconciencia, con las palabras de sus mutuas promesas en la cabeza y la certeza de que algún día las cumplirían, los dos duermen con unas tranquilas sonrisas adornando sus infantiles rostros.

…

Al grupo de Inuyasha le había costado un día de arduo trabajo averiguar la manera de romper con el maleficio de Naraku y solo un par de horas recuperar el objeto necesario para tal fin de las manos de su enemigo, la araña debería elegir mejor a sus secuaces o al menos no darles razones para que lo traicionaran tan fácilmente.

Lo que no se esperaban al regresar al sitio donde habían dejado al pequeño demonio verde y los niños era encontrar al _"sapito" _convertido en un verdadero mar de lágrimas maltrecho y desesperado al no encontrar a su señor y su protegida en los alrededores, tras calmar al anciano y lograr hablar con él, descubrieron que los dos infantes simplemente se internaron en el bosque burlando a su cuidador a los pocos minutos de encomendarle la tarea, por lo cual Sesshomaru y Rin habían pasado el día anterior, la noche y buena parte de ese día totalmente solos en un territorio hostil.

La situación era por lo menos alarmante ya que esa zona era conocida por la presencia de un grupo de ogros que atacaba a cuanta criatura se cruzaba en su camino, sin contar los peligros habituales de un bosque y los ocupantes altamente territoriales o conflictivos que habitan esas tierras.

\- De razón que el viejo sapo no pudo encontrar el rastro, quien diría que el pequeño Sesshomaru es capaz de ocultar bastante bien su olor y el de su acompañante – dice Inuyasha – me pregunto que pretendía nuestro padre al enseñarle algo tan problemático y potencialmente peligroso a un cachorro, es un truco útil en una cacería pero no es adecuado para esa edad y menos con la personalidad que se gasta.

Una vez encontrado el rastro y con cierta dificultad el grupo logra avanzar en la dirección correcta, el primer gran susto de la jornada fue al hallar los cadáveres de los tres ogros masacrados, ninguno dudo que eso fuera obra de Sesshomaru y por primera vez cuestionaron su decisión de dejar al cachorro en las "competentes y capacitadas" manos de Jaken, aunque sintieron un gran alivio cuando Inuyasha afirmo no encontrar ningún olor de sangre humana o de la perteneciente a su hermano.

A medida que avanzaban por el bosque encontraron más rastros alarmantes un jabalí muerto y un grupo de ciempiés gigantes básicamente exterminados, aunque la mayor sorpresa de la jornada se la llevaron al encontrar una familia de Tanukis los cuales les advirtieron acerca de los peligros de continuar por esa dirección ya que en un claro cercano se encontraba una pareja bastante peculiar, una amable niña humana y un muy tierno e irascible cachorro de perro que había estado causando destrozos y exterminando a cualquiera que se atreviera a amenazarlos, en ese momento todos sospecharon que los ogros, el jabalí y los ciempiés no eran las únicas víctimas del infante.

Al llegar al claro señalado se encontraron con una muy sonriente Rin y un tranquilo Sesshomaru sentados en medio de cientos de flores blancas y algunas mariposas que revoloteaban en el campo, una imagen de tranquilidad y paz absoluta, en la cual la niña tarareaba tranquilamente ante la atenta mirada de su acompañante.

\- Con que aquí estaban metidos, par de mocosos problemáticos – dice un muy molesto Inuyasha, conteniéndose apenas de atacar al infante ante la atenta mirada de Kagome – ¿no saben todas las dificultades que le causaron al viejo sapo? ¿acaso no tienen idea de todos los problemas por los que pasamos para conseguir la manera de volver a la normalidad a Sesshomaru?

\- Buenas tardes Inuyasha-sama – contesta tranquilamente Rin, tocando suavemente la mano de su señor antes de que este considere pertinente iniciar una pelea con su hermano menor, ella conoce las pequeñas señales de peligro.

\- No es nuestra culpa que escogieran un sirviente incompetente para una tarea tan sencilla, además no incumplimos ninguna de las ordenes de la sacerdotisa rara ya que permanecimos en este bosque – contesta Sesshomaru con un tono frio y una mirada aburrida, solo se contiene de pelear por la muda petición de Rin.

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru cruzan miradas desafiantes y el gesto de Rin pasa desapercibido para casi todos los presentes, las cosas pueden ponerse verdaderamente difíciles por lo cual Kagome decide intervenir ya que no está segura hasta qué punto Rin puede controlar el temperamento del otro infante, sin contar que la niña comienza a desviar su atención para hablar con Jaken y el resto del grupo contándole algunas cosas de su "pequeña aventura".

\- Sesshomaru no hemos venido a pelear, solo a solucionar el problema en el que nos metió Naraku, para que regreses a la normalidad solo tienes que partir esta estatuilla por la mitad y listo, eso rompe la maldición después de eso puedes proseguir con tu camino y hacer lo que quieras – el tono de Kagome es conciliador mientras observa las reacciones del infante, solo espera no hacer las cosas por la fuerza, bonita la hora en que comenzaba a comportarse como un príncipe mimado y voluntarioso.

Sesshomaru observaba atentamente a Rin no confía del todo en ese grupo de personas sin importar las cosas contadas por ella durante el último día, además de que en ese momento no le apetece obedecer las indicaciones de la sacerdotisa, aunque todo parece en orden y ellos no parecen tener segundas intenciones es bueno simplemente cerciorarse.

Habían pasado quince minutos de explicaciones y ruegos por parte de Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku y Jaken para que el infante accediera a romper la estatuilla, sin ningún éxito aparente ya que Sesshomaru no les estaba prestando la mayor atención por estar pendiente de Rin, cuando de repente nota algo que le desagrada al ver como el zorrito se acerca de manera descarada a ella robándole algunas tímidas sonrisas y un pequeño sonrojo, eso no le agrada al cachorro ni un poco y lo obliga a pensar en la manera más efectiva de "marcar territorio" así que simplemente camina donde se encuentra la persona centro de sus atenciones, dejando a todos los adultos estupefactos y expectantes ante la repentina acción.

Sesshomaru mira de manera desafiante a Shipo al pasar a su lado, además con esa mirada le recuerda cual es su lugar, se acerca tranquilamente a Rin y le da un "inocente" beso en la mejilla, él siente el momento en que el corazón de ella comienza a acelerarse ante la sorpresiva acción, también siente en sus labios como su mejilla se calienta.

Los ojos de todos están fijos en la pequeña escena ofrecida por Sesshomaru, notando primero la sorpresa de Rin y después una tranquila aceptación acompañada de un cálido sonrojo, además son testigos de la mirada maliciosa que le ofrece a Shipo antes de separarse de la niña. Jaken observa a su señor como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, mientras que en las cabezas de Kagome y Sango ya suenan las campanas de boda, Miroku solo puede pensar en los posibles escenarios a futuro, e Inuyasha está procesando los posibles e irónicos "gustos en mujeres" de su hermano.

Nadie reacciona cuando el infante camina tranquilo y orgulloso hasta Kagome le rapa la estatuilla y procede a romperla, en ese instante una nube oscura rodea a Sesshomaru y al disiparse ya es un adulto nuevamente, con brazo faltante y todo lo demás, su mirada es fría y desafiante. Parece ignorar deliberadamente a las personas que lo observan mientras que camina hacia Ah-Un para recuperar sus espadas e iniciar la marcha para internarse en el bosque nuevamente.

\- Jaken, Rin – son sus únicas palabras.

\- Muchas gracias por la ayuda – dice Rin mientras da una reverencia a los pasmados espectadores de tal escena antes de seguir a su señor.

…

Esa noche el grupo de Sesshomaru se encontraba alistándose para pasar la noche, las cosas eran como siempre con el Daiyōkai recostado contra un árbol observando con sus fríos ojos ambarinos a sus protegidos a una distancia prudencial, Ah-Un reposando tranquilamente sobre la hierba, Jaken y Rin riñendo y riendo por cosas sin importancia mientras preparan los alimentos.

En medio de esa típica escena el lord de las tierras del oeste dirige unas palabras casi imperceptibles a la nada:

\- Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas Rin.


End file.
